Family vs Feelings
by KaseyMS
Summary: The twins' take in Rocco's little sister. When they have to leave, they both have a tough decision to make / Chapter 4 up 1-2-2011
1. Chapter 1

*Emilea had lost a brother. Now, she has 2 best friends*

Disclaimer:  
I do not own anybody, only Emilea and Non-BDS characters.

The boys watched as Rocco's casket sunk into the ground and waited for the few people there to leave. Together, they dropped to one knee and prayed for him.

"You're the ones he was with". A small voice sounded from behind them. They shared a glance before facing a young girl. She was maybe 5'2 and very thin and petite. She had dark but glossy brown hair that was pulled back and bangs sitting right above her bright hazel eyes.

"Who are ye?" Murphy asked.

"I should be asking YOU why you came to my brother's funeral". She challenged.

"Sorry lass. We had no idea Roc had a sister".

"Half". She corrected for a second. "Did he die happy?" She stared more-so at the burial plot than the boys.

"Fightin for something. I'd like ta think so". Connor mildly tried to reassure her.

She slowly nodded before saying, "Thank you". She gave a weak smile before turning to leave.

"Aye". Murphy started. "We were goin' ta grab a beer... for Roc. Wanna go?"

"I'm not allowed to legally drink yet". A small but playful smile on her face.

"I'm sure Doc won't mind".

She followed the boys to their car. "The name's Emmy, by the way"


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer*  
Own nobody, but Emmy

(9 months later)

It was almost noon when Emmy heard movement outside her bedroom door. She and the boys had gotten a nice apartment in the same neighborhood as their old one. The boys were just glad the kitchen and their room were seperated.

She quietly got out of her bed, crept up to her door and very slowly turned the knob. When she felt the knob turning opposite, she quickly jabbed the door open.

"Dammit Em!" She heard Connor growl.

"Dude, your fault". She wiped her eyes, then felt guilty after seeing a card in one hand, tiny little cupcake in the other. "Connor." She cooed.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday, asshole." He joked while handing both items to her.

She grinned as she followed him out of the hallway and into the kitchen. She glanced to her left, into the living room, and didn't see Murphy.

"Out". Connor caught her looking while pouring setting a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Huh?" She asked while pouring creamer into hers.

"Murph, he's out. Not sure where".

She sat on one of the stools at the sink/island.

"What do ye want for breakfast? Ya only get tis once a year, make it good". Connor rested his hands on the counter, smiling at her.

"Hmm". She thought. "How about some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Dat's it?"

"I was gonna say crepes, but..."

"Pancakes it is". He got out the mixer and ingredients.

As she finished reading the cute birthday card, she heard Murphy bustling through the living room door.

"Connor, bedroom. Now!" Murphy barked, not even acknowledging Emmy as he passed her to their bedroom.

"Aye! Get back in here!" Connor yelled at his brother, who was now in their room.

"We've got..."

Murphy hadn't even finished his sentence before Connor interrupted. "

NOW!"

Murphy stepped into the kitchen, glaring at his brother. Connor glared back then pointed to Emmy.

"What?"

"You know what day it is". Connor couldn't tell if Emmy was more angry or disappointed.

Her heart felt heavy as she watched Murphy glance to her, confusion written on his face. It took a long moment before it kicked in, seeing the cupcake and card laying on the counter.

"Emmy, I'm so sorry. Today has been..."

"Just peachy". She shot back before heading to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Connor turned to his brother.

"Aye, gimme your ear. We got problems." Murphy dead-panned.

A few minutes later, Emmy was applying some eyeliner when she heard a knock at her door.

"Don't open it this time!" Connor shouted from the other side of the door.

She slipped on her grey and crimson Etnies before sitting at the edge of her bed.

Connor carried in a plate and a shot of something.

"I thought you weren't supposed to mix alcohol and pancakes". She smiled at her best friend.

"Think we Irishmen give a shit?" He joked while handing her the shot first. "Happy 21st, babe".

She eyed it, then him. In one quick motion, the drink was down her throat and she scrunched up her face.

"That's definitely not vodka".

"Nope. That be rum".

"NIce" She said sarcastically before digging into her pancakes. "What are you guys doing tonight? You gonna go to McGinty's with me?"

"Uh, Em. Somethin's come up with our Da".

She stopped mid-chew. "What's up?"

"He wants me and Murph to move back home with him".

"You're shitting me, right?"

He looked to ground while shaking his head. "Afraid not, lass".

"What're you gonna do? Are you guys gonna go?"

"We don't want ta". He brought her close to him. "We really don't. But it's our Da".

"I understand". She finished her pancakes, excused herself and flew into the bathroom so Connor wouldn't catch her crying.

She stared into the mirror, reapplied her make-up then took a deep breath.

"I'll see ya guys later". She told both boys, who were in the kitchen, as she left the apartment.

Around almost midnight, Emilea stumbled into the apartment. She wasn't drunk, but she wasn't sober either.

She was sure nobody was home, so she stripped off her vodka-stained pants and headed to the laundry room.

"Come on, Em. Put some pants on". Murphy scrutinized as he rinsed a cup out.

"Fuck you, asshole". She threw a load in with her pants then headed for the fridge. "Can't even remember my birthday". She said under her breath.

"I told you Emmy..."

"Yea, yea. Whatever". She grabbed a Smirnoff and headed to her room.

She walked into her room to find a ribboned box on her bed. She went to look behind her and yell to Murphy, but he was right behind her. He had a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest and kicked one leg over the other, leaning against the doorframe.

"What's this?" She glared at him, trying to slyly keep her balance.

He just simply shrugged.

She didn't want to seem too eager so she went to her closet first and found some sweats. After she sluggishly pulled them on, she sat next to the box.

"If this is one of those boxes with a punching glove or powder shoots out..."

"Christ Emilea. Just open it!"

She sat the box on her lap and slowly pulled the ribbon off. She looked up to him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Emmy, I dun got all night".

She opened it to find a picture frame with a few pictures in 3 seperate sizes. One was of her and Connor at McGinty's. The other was her and Murphy eating at the diner down the street.

The last picture took her breath away. It was of her and the only brother she ever had. Judging from the distinct church behind them, she was probably around 8 and Roc was 13, maybe 14.

"How'd you get this?"

"Your ma". He answered while sitting next to her. "She mailed it to us so we could make this for ye".

"Both you and Connor?"

Murphy shook his hand a little. "He wasn't into this so much".

Emilea stared at the picture for what seemed like forever. Her gaze was only broken once she realized a tear was falling from her left eye.

"Emmy, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath before slightly shaking her head. "It's still hard, ya know? Knowing I'll never see him again".

He cradled her face in his hands. "You'll see him again eventually. If he was here, he'd tell ya to enjoy yer life and not dwell on him".

She sniffled for a short second. "You think so?"

"Roc was... stupid". He grinned, thinking of his dear old friend. "Stupid, but meant well and had a good heart".

"He sure as hell did". Emmy tore her eyes back to the frame.

"Just like you".

She turned back to him, beaming. She rested her head on his shoudler. "I hate how you piss me off, then make up for it. All the time".

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Murphy, we do need to talk. Connor here?"

"Nah, he's at the bar with his date or somethin'. Why?"

"Are you guys gonna leave me?" She stared into his eyes. "I don't know if I can survive without you two".

"We're not really sure Em. We dun wan't to, we really dun".

"Then don't". She pouted.

He placed his left hand on her cheek. "He's our family".

"And I'm not?"

He shot her a contradicted look.

"What?" She questioned, not sure how to take the look.

"I dun really consider ye family".

She went to pull her head away from his grip, but he tightened it.

"Murph, don't". She tried to break away.

"I can't consider ye family".

"Why?" Tears were welling up as she was trying to tear away from him.

He pushed her face to his, placing his mouth on hers. Before she could register what was happening, he turned his body completely towards hers and grabbed both sides of her face.

After a long, breath-taking moment, he pulled his mouth away and rested his forehead against hers, hands still engolfed on her face.

"Understand?" He whispered, eyes closed.

"I guess so. But if you care for me, it shouldn't be such a big decision". She said bitterly, getting up and leaving the room.

She didn't feel like sitting around the empty apartment, feeling possibly uncomfortable around Murphy, so she left for a nice walk.

Murphy sat still, waiting until he supposed was the apartment door closing. He picked up the picture frame and stared at the one of her and Rocco.

"Can't say I didn't try, Roc".

She headed down a dark alley, not really caring where her feet took her. She just wanted to fresh air, and clear her mind. She still felt a little tipsy, which didn't help with the millions of thoughts running through her head. Emilea was so busy thinking, she didn't see the huge man walking up to her.

"Sorry". She barely moused after walking into him. She tried moving past him but he stepped to block her. "Dude, really. Just leave me alone".

"I don't think so, Emilea Rocco". He grumbled before picking her up by her throat, walking over to the closet building.

She started coughing violently, shaking her legs and hands. Just when she was losing conscious, she felt her limp body hit the ground.

Connor was picking her up bridal-style, while Murphy pistol-whipped the guy, who must've been twice Murphy's size.

Emilea caught her breath and patted Connor's chest, letting him know she was okay. He let her down, waiting until she stood on her own for a good minute before taking his arm off her waist. She then screamed once she heard gunshots.

They must've wrestled at one point because the huge man was laying on Murphy. He tried to push him off but couldn't.

It was only after Connor pushed the man off for him, that he realized his brother was bleeding from his stomach.

"Hang on, Murph". He whispered to his brother, helping him up and into the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nobody, except Emilea =)

-

Emilea tried to be as much help as she could possibly be, but the minute Murphy's shirt was taken off and Connor started to take a hot iron to his wound, she darted for the bathroom.

She stood over the toilet, waiting to be sick. Although she could hear Murphy gasping in pain, he didn't scream. That shocked her. She would've been crying and flipping out in a horrible rage.

Then something hit her. 'Why didn't they go to the hospital? Have they done this before? Why didn't they seek medical help? Is Murph gonna be okay?' All these thoughts ran through her head at a million miles a second.

She waited it out for a little bit, waiting until it sounded okay to go back into their room.

Connor was sitting on his bed, wrapping up the iron and discarding bloody gauzes and wipes. Murphy was in his bed, off into the far corner of the room. He had his back to them, lying on his side. She could see the left side of his stomach, clearly bandaged. Connor patted her shoulder before walking out into the kitchen.

She crept over to his bed, seeing that he was sleeping peacefully. She leaned down over his face, softly kissing his temple. She slightly jumped when his hand landed on her neck.

"Murphy, oh my! You scared me".

"Will ye lay with me?"

"Are you serious?" She asked with a disgusted look while looking at his wound.

"It won't kill ya". He joked while scooting over a little bit.

Emilea walked over to the corner before laying in bed with him. She smiled as Murphy draped his arm on her waist.

Although Emilea just wanted to get some sleep, Murphy started a conversation.

"Why don't ya go with us?"

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Why? Ye are imprtant to us now. We can't just let ya go". Murphy now sat up on his good arm, trying to look at Emilea.

She couldn't think of what to say.

He then rested his chin on her neck.

"Em".

"Murph".

"Emmy".

She drew out a deep breath before turning around to look at him. "What?"

"Please, quit being mean. It really hurts".

"Well, go be an Irishman and have a drink". She snapped.

He grabbed her face and kissed her.

She stopped him before they both got carried away.

"Murphy, I can't do this. I can't start having feelings for you, when you're leaving soon. It's not fair to me".

"Emmy, if I had ta choice..."

"And you do!"

He peered into her eyes, picking his words carefully. "We can't live here. It's not safe for us, even for you".

"Why? Why do you guys have to leave? What did you guys do that was so bad?"

He slumped his head on her neck, afraid of her reaction. "We murdered someone".

She stared at his head, waiting for him to say something else. To explain, to say sorry, anything.

"Murphy". She lifted his chin and made her face him. "Why would you murder somebody?"

"Ye wouldn't understand".

"Try me. After all, I am a Rocco". She beamed at him.

"We kill murderers, rapists, and drug dealers. It's God's will for us to take them out, and we are". He shortly explained.

"Why would you think I wouldn't understand that, Murph?"

"Nobody else does. We killed an important man, and we are wanted for murder. We hafta leave, Emmy".

"How long have you guys been doing this?"

"Just Connor and I? A few weeks". The words just rolled out of his mouth.

She grew quiet, not knowing what to say. He remained quiet as well. She couldn't handle the silence so she got up to leave his room.

Connor watched as the young lady trekked out of their room and sat on the loveseat. She flipped through the channels until she landed on some MTV show.

"What's goin' on, lass?" Connor asked, as he handed her a cup of coffee, lifted her legs then sat down, placing her legs on his lap.

"Do you guys really have to leave?"

"It's best for us. Either we leave, or go to jail for a long time". Connor started to rub her feet.

"You guys are my family. I have no friends, no other family. What am I supposed to do?"

"Come with..."

"I can't go to Ireland". She said very flatly and stern.

"Let's not think about this, Em. It only hurts".

"When do you think you're leaving?"

He rolled his eyes, then stared off into the ceiling. "No idea".

"Well, I'm gonna buy a newspaper. See if they have any apartments for rent or something". She said while getting up.

"There's one on the counter".

She quickly figured out why they had gotten one. She sat at the island, looking through it. After she found a few, she started looking into a few cars.

"Murphy, you should be restin'!" Connor scorned his brother as he limped out of the room.

"Forgot my cigarettes". Murphy said as he grabbed them off the island, looking at Emmy.

She kept her face down, making herself focus on the paper and not the guy staring at her. She figured he was waiting for her to say something, so she finally glanced at his face.

"What?"

Connor could feel the tension. Instead of interveining, he leaned over the arm of the loveseat, resting his head on his arms and eavesdropped.

"You're going with us". Murphy dead-panned.

"No, I'm not. I don't wanna go to Ireland anyway". She looked back down to the paper.

"We can't just leave ya here!"

"How about you don't fucking worry about me at all? I'm not asking you of anything!" She damn-near yelled.

"No need to yell, Emmy. I'm right here".

"I don't care! This is bullshit. I understand what you guys do, it all makes sense now. But you can still stay here".

"No, we can't".

Murphy shook his head while sitting down. Emmy stood up and gathered a few things into a backpack.

"Where ya going?" Connor chased after her, Murphy too worn down and sat down at the island.

"To find a new life". She said, setting her house key on the counter and walking out the door.

"Dammit!" Connor groaned before finding his boots and jacket, heading out the door. He couldn't find Emilea any which way he looked, so he set off for a familiar place.

He sat at McGinty's, waiting for her. Although Murphy was the one with a crush on her, Connor thought of her as like the sister he never had. It was hurting him knowing she was hurt, but what could they do, let alone himself?

In the midst of his thoughts, he felt the stool next to him being occupied.

"Ya really aren't leaving with us?" He asked into his beer.

"I can't".

A half an hour later, Connor and Emilea were seperating outside. He hugged her, holding a tear of his own.

"We'll see ya soon, lass".

"I'll see it when I believe it".

Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I was trying really hard to work on this, but it's short. The next chapter will be a bit more laid out, and probably a few time jumps (just a warning). Thanks for sticking it out with me... I'm still a beginner's writer =) Love it, hate it or just plain wanna review... that'd be nice!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nobody, except Emmy and Ryan.

PS- RATED MATURE

... If you dont' like sex/love scenes, then don't read. I always write my stories as they come, and I hope I don't disappoint or offend anybody.  
With that, here is Chapter 4 =)

Thanks for ALL the reviews, they made me ultra-happy and I tried to make this chapter extra long for you guys!

===============

"I'll be back later, Ryan". Emilea kissed her fiance on the cheek. "Call me if you need me".

"How in the world do you not get tired of that bar? You've been there once a week for the 3 years I've known you". He joked.

"Actually almost 6 years". She pointed out, then shut the door.

She walked up to the bar, the music and hysterics loudly sounded from the inside out. As soon as she opened the door, there was more noise.

"Em! Nice to see ya girl". One of her buddies, Gary McHaron greeted her.

"Not like you don't see me every week". She sat at the stool next to him. "Hey Doc!" She flashed a huge smile to the bartender she had come to love.

"N-n-now no bar fights, missy. I'm tired of cl-cl-cleaning your messes.. Fuck! Ass!" He stated while setting a beer in front of her.

"You know you love me. And besides, I only bite back when I'm provoked".

"And that's why it's a sausage fest in here every night. All the girls are afraid of ya". Gary joked.

"They should learn to hold their own, especially in an Irish bar!"

Hours and hours later, everybody was happy and drunk, calling cabs, wives, or walking home with buddies. Eventually, it was just Doc and Emilea.

"Y-y-you know you ain't gotta help me, lass". He said as she cleaned a few tables off and put chairs back to their places.

"I don't have a problem helping ya out, Doc. You took me in for a few months years back and I've been thankful since. Besides, it gives me something else to do in my time".

"I-I-I thought about leaving this place to ya in my will. Fuck! Ass!" He had his hands on the bar, looking at her.

"What? Doc, that's not necessary".

"Well, who the hell else would I leave it ta?"

They looked at each other for a few minutes. Their comfortable silence was then interrupted by a knock.

"I'll get it". Emilea said, since she was just a few tables away from the door.

She unlocked the dead-bolt and opened it.

"Oh. My. God". She whispered under her breath.

"Well, if it isn't our little lass from back in the day! It's been a fodder and more since we've last seen ya!" A brother beamed, wrapping her in a death-hug.

She just stood frozen, not sure what to do.

"Emmy, hug me dammit!" He said into her ear.

She smiled as she closed her arms around him. "Connor". She said very, very quietly.

"Ta one and only". He smirked.

He now moved aside, letting his twin come into her full view.

Murphy stood still, taking in the sight of the girl who he held dearly to his heart. She was still short, 5'1 or 5'2. She still had huge, hazel eyes. Only now they shone brighter than before, since they were lined with black eyeliner and mascara. Her hair wasn't a solid brown, but burgundy with 2 chunks of neon blue on either side of her short bangs.

She could tell he had aged as well. He had fine lines on his face, just like his brother. His once-blue eyes were now a stormy grey and blue. He was much more built than before, just like Connor, and carried the new form well.

"Murphy". She smiled.

He didn't even speak, just walked up to her and hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

"Aye, Em. It's been too long since I've seen ya". He rested his head on her shoulder, still hugging her.

Emmy looked to Connor, who was wearing a huge smirk on face. He walked past her and up to the bar.

"Connor McManus. Fuck! Ass!" Doc yelled, walking to the first twin. "I haven't seen ye in years!"

"I know, Doc. It's nice bein' back here for a lil while".

"Where ya staying?"

"No idea. We just want a drink for now. And oh, Doc. This is our mexican, Romeo".

Emmy was still in Murphy's locked hug when she seen a short mexican man walk in, carrying a few bags. She waved to him, knowing Murphy wouldn't let her go just yet.  
She ran her left hand through his hair, the other still on his shoulder.

"You can let me go now, Murph".

"I dun want to". He clipped.

"Murphy, my back's starting to hurt".

He grunted before letting her down. He held his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Con was right. It's been too long". He gazed into her eyes a few more seconds before heading to the bar.

He joined in on their conversation, while she introduced herself to the mexican.

"Emilea, but the boys call me Em or Emmy".

"Romeo. How you know the boys?" He asked while setting the bags down by the bar.

"They were dear friends with my brother, before he passed away. Met them at his funeral'.

"Oh yea. Rocco, right?" She just smiled in response. "I heard about that amazing guy. It would've been an honor to meet him".

"Thanks". She waved him to the bar.

While the boys talked to Doc about staying in the spare room, she swept up the floor and set the rest of the chairs away. She grabbed a Smirnoff that Doc kept stashed away just for her when she helped close. She joined them upstairs and tried to find room in the small area. Connor was standing against the pool table and talking to Doc. Romeo was trying to build a fort with a few blankets, and Murphy was sitting in the only chair in the room, a few feet away from his brother and the bartender, his feet propped up on a corner of the table. She decided on sitting on the pool table, in between Connor and Murphy's feet.

"Ye boys know what'cha doin, right?" Doc asked quite seriously.

"Doc, we know what happened to Father Macklepenny and it was a message sent ta us. We gotta fight back". Connor urged. "Besides, we didn't come back just for nothing".

Emmy looked out the corners of her eyes and noticed Murphy studying her. He had a beer in one hand, and cracking his knuckles with the thumb of his other. He looked dashing, if she had to be honest with herself. Sure he had aged, but their 8-year difference never bothered her. She was sure she looked a bit older to him too.

"Just don' getcha selves killed". Doc scorned.

"Ah, we're just havin a wee bit o' fun, thas all". Connor smirked.

"We're just doin' our jobs". Murphy, for once, took his eyes off Emmy and looked to Doc. "We'll survive".

Emmy checked her phone, sighing when she saw that it was 4am.

"Well, I have to get going". She shook Romeo's hand, since he had crawled from out under the pool table and came out just by her feet. "Nice meeting you".

"You too". He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. She hugged Connor, who seemed like he didn't want to let go.

"We gonna see ye again soon?"

"We'll see". She pulled away from him at last.

Now it was Murphy. He looked at her for a second, then stood and opened his arms. She comfortably stepped into them and rested against his built chest. She was unaware that while she was smelling him, remembering him.. he was doing the same to her.

"Can I walk ya home?" He offered.

"I drove". She whispered.

He nodded while she stepped away.

"We do need ta catch up soon, Em".

"I'll stop by in the next few days". She promised whilst hugging Doc. "I'll see ya guys later". She waved.

"Really Emmy? You just went there last night". Ryan scorned while Emilea was getting ready to go out, back to McGinty's of course.

"Yea, but Doc was talking about leaving me the bar in his will, and taking care of it, and blah blah blah". She said while throwing on a light, blue Aero jacket. She kissed him, passionately and sincerly.

"What's wrong with you?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Last time you kissed me like that before you left, you went to the hospital to get 13 stitches on your scalp".

"Hey, that was not my fault!" She pointed out. "I just want you to know I love you. And if Doc does go with this whole 'my bar, my will' thing, we're gonna have an Irish bar to tend to". She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you. I really want you to know that". He hugged her.

She glanced into his glacier-blue eyes. "I love you too".

He kissed under her ear, making her weak in the knees. His hand was running along her skirt, and she gasped when his hand finally found her bare thigh. He slowly trailed it up and rubbed the little bit of butt that wasn't underwear-clad.

"Well, can we go out tomorrow night? Just you and I?"

"Of course, silly. Why would I go out with somebody else when I have the most handsome man in front of me?" She said, trying to maintain her balance.

"You're going tonight". He choked out, under his breath. Enough for her.

"Ryan".

"Emmy".

She squinted for a minute, then headed out the door.

"Hey! There's me girl! Fuck! Ass!"

She knew all-too-well who the voice was. Then again, anybody who went to the bar, or even lived on that street, knew Doc's outrageous Tourettes outbursts.

It was Thirsty Thursday, so she wasn't too surprised to find the bar full, but the livelihood and aurora of the bar was just out of the norm.

"Tear she is". Connor's voice welcomed when she walked behind the bar.

"Y-y-you helpin' me out, now?" Doc asked while wiping out a glass.

"After last night's discussion, I think it's safe to say I can be back here". She smiled and nudged his arm.

"True, true. Might as well". He handed a beer to patron.

"Wow, Emmy. Ye look like a chick!" Connor joked about her outfit.

If you knew Emmy, you would notice the change. Usually she wore jeans, a band shirt and heels. Tonight, she was wearing a white and black Slim-fit sleeveless Deftones shirt, a black frilled skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh, and black calf-length heeled boots. She added mascara to her usual eyeliner and cover-all.

"Shut up, Con!" She slowly blushed.

"So ye gonna dip out on us again tonight, Em?" Connor asked.

She only smiled and shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Ahhh. I see it is". Connor said, then winked.

She looked over to Murphy, who was sitting between Connor and Romeo. He was smoking a cigarette and having an intimate conversation.

She smacked his arm and nodded for him to follow her. Her did as so, putting out his cigarette and they walked towards the back of the bar and out the backdoor.

"Ye okay, Emmy?"

"Are you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hips.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She dazed into his eyes, checking for any signs. Biting his nails, squinting, etc.

In a matter of a seconds, he pushed her against the building and kissed her. Once again, she froze around a MacManus brother. Her body thought before her mind did, and she was kissing him back. He roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"Emilea". He whispered as his hands still gripped her hips.

"Murphy, we can't do this again". She pulled her lips from his, but rested her head against Murphy's shoulder.

"Ye don't know much I thought of ya, everyday. I need ya so bad, Em. It's crazy". He ran a hand slowly in her hair, on her shoulder, her neck.

"Murphy, I'm engaged now. I never thought I would see you again".

"Can we talk upstairs?" His stormy eyes begged.

She rolled her eyes, but agreed to. She walked back in to tell Doc she'd be right back, only to receive devious grins and snickers from the old bartender and Connor.

She walked up the steps, her boots stomping on each step.

Emmy knew by this point it was either gonna get hot and heavy, or ugly... With the way she was feeling, she was hoping it'd be the second guess.

"Murph?" She called once inside the door.

He was sitting in the chair, like last night. She took her familiar seat on the table.

"So, talk. Please?" Emmy blurted after a few moments silence.

"I don't know how long we'll be here, Em. I really don't. But I want to see you, I need to see. Besides my Ma, yer the only lady I've ever had in my life".

She felt a pain of guilt, then looked down to her folded hands in her lap.

He got up and stood in front of her, tilting her head so she would look at him.

"I still care for ya, whether ye like or not". He grinned.

'Damn that face', she thought to herself.

He leaned down to kiss her again. Who the hell was she kidding? She knew she liked Murphy, even before they left. She would wince in pain when the guys would come home bloodied and bruised, fights from the bar. She took care of their cuts and knew the love they were capable of. She loved Ryan dearly, but what does a girl do in this position?

This all ran through her head as she kissed Murphy back.

"I never stopped caring for you". She finally said.

He looked pleased before picking her up and sitting on the chair, setting her on his lap. He ran his hands along her thighs, taking her shape and smell into memory. He'll always remember the way she kissed, the way she always ran just her fingertips along his neck, and the way she smiled in their kisses. He couldn't help but feel himself getting hard, growing more hungry for her.

She moaned when he gently bit her neck, reaching under his shirt and helping him take it off. He slowly unzipped her jacket and tossed it out of the way. He took in the sight of her, different in the last years, yet still the same Emmy. He placed his hands on her neck and kissed her again. He slowly trailed his hands from her neck, down her breasts, and stopping at the bottom of her shirt. She nodded, not breaking the kiss, allowing him to slide her shirt off. Her black bra stood in great contrast against her pale skin. He kissed her lips once more, then her chin, down to her neck and stopping on the exposed skin on her left breast. She grazed her fingertips down his chest and stopped at his pants. She unbottomed them and they slid them down to his ankles together. She could feel his swollen member through his boxers and her underwear. He aggressively kissed her again, wanting to be closer to her than he ever had. They both sat up for a second, so he could pull his boxers down and, without thinking, he ripped her panties off. She gripped his shoulders as she slowly took him in, ecstasy exploding through-out both their bodies.

"Murph!" She cried out as he latched onto her hips and gently bucking up. He roughly grabbed her hair, pulling her into a kiss.

She gasped out at the small pain on her head. She snaked her arms up his back and scratched as deeply and slowly as she possibly could.

"Oh m'god, Em". He choked out before picking her up and slamming her against the wall.

She wouldn't be surprise if everybody downstairs heard the bang, but she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted Murphy to fulfull her long-time fantasy.

He pulled out of her, then rammed back in, knowing he was coming close to. He held off for a few minutes, caring about Emmy. Once he felt her walls tighten around him, he went crazy. He bit her shoulder, dug his nails into her hips, and slammed as hard as he could without breaking her. She felt the tension building up, and once he dug his nails into her, she had to retaliate. She pulled away from his kiss, looking at him. She then dragged her nails from just below his collarbone to his ribcage, where he moaned even louder and grabbed her wrists to pin them above her head. She leaned in and bit his neck, just as they both conviently relieved themselves. She kissed his gasping mouth, then bit his bottom lip.

"Round 2?" She joked.

He let out a few more short breaths before breaking out a smirk. He grabbed her hips once again and sat them both back on the chair. He hugged her, his head laying on her chest. He kissed the bare area, over and around her bra and around her neck.

"I need a drink". He finally spoke after worshipping her top half.

"Does sound nice". She looked down at him.

He had his arms crossed behind her back, hugging her body to his. He had his eyes closed, listening to her heartbeat. She couldn't help but think of how adorable he was, a small smile on his face, his long eyelashes fluttering every now and again against her skin.

"Em, I know tis is the wrong thing ta say right now, but I love ya. I did 5 years ago, and still do now".

She looked back down at the man, only to see his eyes closed.

"Murphy, let's not go there right now". She gently spoke, kissing his nose. "Let's get a drink".

He laughed when he stood up, she was clinging to him like a magnet. He had a hard time picking up his pants and buttoning them. His fingers kept accidently rubbing her butt, and after he finally got his pants back on, he sat her on the edge of the pool table, pleasuring her for a few minutes. He did so gentle at first, then grew frantic when she started moaning out loud again. She leaned back on the table on the palms of her hand, too ecstatic to give a damn about the hot table light beaming down on her. He kissed her before finally getting her off for the second time. He leaned down to help 'clean' her and she ran his fingers through his hair. When he was done, he helped her down and they found his shirt. After searching for wherever he threw it, she found her shirt in the corner. She knew Murphy was watching her but had forgotten about her 'panties' situation.

"Emmy, that's not fair". He said after she bent over to pick up her shirt.

"Huh?" She truly was confused.

"Ye giving me a show. I can't do a round 3 right nah".

"Oh" She grinned like an evil scientist. "If you hadn't ripped the only pair I had with me..."

"I'll give ya tat one". He kissed her forehead.

"I don't even wanna go down there. They won't let us live this down for the rest of the night". She said while she lastly grabbed her jacket before they headed out the door.

"They dun know, Em". He walked on her side, his hand on the small of her back. "Besides, we aren't ta only people to get laid every once in a while".

It was then that Ryan kicked into her conscience. 'Was this a one-time thing? Would she have to tell Ryan anything?'

"About damn time! If I had known you'd be screwin', I'd have gotten me some too!" Connor yelled out for the whole bar to hear.

"We were talking". Emmy defended, knowing it was mostly of no use.

Connor stared his brother down while he joined his side. He stared back, and that very moment, Emmy knew they were having a twin conversation. Especially after Murphy smirked, blushed, then looked down.

"Aye, ye still give him them damn butterfiles". Connor shot Emmy an 'ooooh" face.

"Shut it, Con". Murphy slapped his arm pretty hard.

"Hey!" Connor slapped him back.

Murphy went to tackle him off the stool, but Doc barged in.

"N-n-now boys, not here! Fuck! Ass!" Doc scorned the boys.

They pulled away from each other, glaring, and getting back to their beers.

Murphy scanned for Emmy, and found her in the corner, taking 4 or 5 beers to a table of young boys. She was smiling and slapped a shoulder of one of the boys. They were eying her up and down, and Murphy knew what they were thinking. He let out a disgusted sigh as he turned back to Romeo and Connor. They needed to figure out where to start with their new mission.

So... I'm sorry if you didn't like the chapter. I've been working hard on it, and that's just what came to mind and how it came out as I was reading. I hope you guys like it, and review it =)


End file.
